The applicant has proposed in Utility Model Application No. 77021/1988 an apparatus for periodically supplying feed to goldfish and tropical fish kept in a water tank. This automatic feeder is so designed as to supply a given amount of granular feed in one rotation of a feed box which is periodically rotated by means of a driving apparatus which contains a timer mechanism.
The feed box is detachably connected to a driving shaft of the rotational driving apparatus in a snap fitting method.
It is possible that the feed box comprises a container and a cover which is detachable from the container in a snap fitting method for the purpose of facilitating supply of feed to the feed box. The use of such a feed box in a snap fitting form, however, involves the following problem:
As the feed box must be separated from the rotational driving apparatus in order to supply feed to the feed box, if the feed box is separated from the rotational driving apparatus by holding the container, the cover of the feed box is first separated from the container, resulting in the occurrence of an accident in that the feed remaining in the container scatters.